The invention relates to an arm rest for a vehicle seat, particularly an airplane passenger seat or omnibus seat, having a hollow support which includes an opening in one of its walls in which opening is placed a control device which is detachably connected with the support.
In conventional arm rests of this type, screws are provided for the detachable connection of the control device, which is also known as a PCU. The wall of the support is very thin for weight reasons and for the same reason is usually made of aluminum sheet; hence, screws cannot be screwed directly into the wall. Threaded bushings are therefore provided to receive the screws. The bushings are placed in a plastic frame attached to the interior of the support in a position directed toward the opening. This makes mounting difficult, in that the frame cannot be passed through the opening into the interior of the support. The expense associated with connecting the control device with the support and for mounting the control device is therefore relatively high. Further disadvantages are that the screws can become loose and that the screw heads are exposed.